Ave Romae
by RedHatMeg
Summary: The spirit of Roman Empire had been foolishly summoned from the Underworld. Now Rome is avenging himself by terriorizing the world of living. Can somebody stop him?
1. Prolog

**So I've decided to challenge with a horror story. It's not my first attempt, but I think that this one will be finally scary. If I'll manage to scare someone, it will be meaning, I'm getting better and better.**

**I also tried to practice my Latin, since I've found in my Latin book a map of Europe.**

**Prologue**

_Long, long ago there was a man, who conquered the Mediterranean and obtained all the riches of this world. His name was the Roman Empire. The riches of this world, fame, vast lands… It has been said that the man, who obtained it all, disappeared one day…_

_…But was it for sure?_

* * *

The place was dark. The only light was coming from the few candles that was put around the circle, drew on the dirty floor. Person in black robe and hood on the head, who was holding in both hands a book of spells, stood right before the circle and started to murmuring the words from the book:

_"Spiritae Romae, veni! Vivi tui vocant, ergo in nomine Pluto – veni! In nomine omnia demones – veni! Ego tui voco. Veni!"_[1]

Suddenly bright yellow light appeared in the bottom of the circle. Person in robe automatically stepped back, but then on his face showed wide grin, when he saw in the light silhouette of the man in armor of Roman soldier with a cape. As long as the person was observing the ghost, it became more and more clear – his features, his brown hair. Even his two curls and stubble. And scars. On his neck, face arms, legs… The memories of many battles and pain that Rome went through. His eyes were closed.

The explorer and conqueror – Roman Empire – was standing here and now. His summoner was startled by his tall and magnificent presence. He did it. He had summoned the Roman Empire from the Underworld. His heart was pounding in the chest from the increasing adrenaline, when he observed the empire right before him. He had a lot of questions to Rome.

But then the light rapidly changed color from bright yellow to crimson red and Roman Empire opened his eyes slightly.

They were completely black.

Suddenly the expression on Rome's face became from neutral angry. His eyebrows frowned. The red aura, like a flames, was flying around his whole presence. He was breathing slowly and deeply. The summoner stepped back even more, feeling the panic growing inside of him. Something was wrong. Roman Empire slowly moved from the circle.

_"Quis tu es? Cur mihi vocavit?"_[2] His voice was deep, creepy and sore.

Person before him tried to speak, but no voice couldn't escape from his throat. The ghost, however, wasn't waiting for the answer. Rome started to slowly moving into his summoner direction, causing more panic to him. Person in the robe looked into his book of spells and quickly found the useful spell. He leaned his right hand and straightened two fingers, murmuring something. Suddenly Rome stopped, his eyes snapped open, when he fall on his knees. His summoner used the opportunity and ran away from the room and then – from the house.

And then Roman Empire screamed with loud, ear-splitting groan, which echoed around the room.

* * *

Feliciano woke up harshly from his usually deep sleep and sat in the bed. He looked at the ground, observing the sheets before him blankly. Weird, freezing feeling started to grow inside him. Something happened. Something bad and unnatural. He knew it, but he wasn't sure what was that exactly.

"Grandpa…" North Italy whispered unconsciously.

* * *

It suppose to mean:

[1] Spirit of Rome, come! The living are calling you, so in the name of Pluto - come! In the name of all demons - come! I'm calling you. Come!

[2] Who are you? Why you had called me?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Greece turned abruptly his head, when he heard the sound of crush. Heracles moved to his living room, where the noise came from, and he immediately startled. On the floor was lying old, small statue with broken head and knees. It had to fall from the bookshelf, where it was standing, but how? Heracles slowly moved his eyes from the statue to the window. It was closed, so it wasn't the wind. So what caused this? He was alone in his place, since it was late evening. Also it didn't fall because of pressure of other object – every statue on his shelf was standing alone, without any touch of book or other statue. It wasn't the fault of small earthquake either, because Heracles would feel how earth is shaking.

Greece slowly approached the statue of ancient Greek god and put it up from the floor. He was observing it for a minute. It had a presence of young man with wide wings. The expression in his eyes was grim. It wasn't an accident that exactly this statue fell. It was an omen, a sign of something bad. But what was it meaning?

_"Graeciae…"_[1] Soft whisper echoed around the room, making Heracles shiver and unconsciously hug the statue to his chest.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly became tense and cold. Heracles could easily feel the presence of someone else, someone unnatural. Suddenly the light was off. And then it happened – the other statues started to trembling on the bookshelf and soon the first one fell. Scared Greece only observed, how the goddess of wisdom, Athena, falls on the ground and crush. Right after her came Demeter, Hermes and Ares. Cold wind scuffed Heracles' right side and soon he could see in the navy blue darkness a tall silhouette of man, who was standing right in front of him, covered with unfriendly, red aura.

_"Graeciae…"_ The man whispered.

Greece frowned, when the word _Graecia_ started to spin in his head. He knew this language, and he knew this voice.

_"R-roma…"_ With disbelief he pointed at the figure in front of him. Rome started to walk into his direction.

_"Graeciae, Thanatos mihi de Hade vocavit."_[2]

Another statue, this time Zeus, which was standing near Greece's face, fell abruptly from the shelf, only millimeters from his nose. Heracles realized that he was completely paralyzed. However, he manage to force his eyes to look at the ghost of Roman Empire. The black ogles of Rome was like an eyes of some ancient demon. Soon he was standing right before the – usually stoic, but now trembling – Greek.

_"Graeciae. Ego in Hadem debeo esse."_[3] Rome hissed, but there was also something else in his tone, which Heracles couldn't tell by now, when he was scared.

_"Ergo cur tu non es?"_[4] Greece asked with shaking voice.

When Rome's expression became angry, Heracles regretted those words. Apollo and Dionysus landed with crush on the ground. Rome stepped back and drew out his sword. Greece eyes snapped open. No, he didn't want to…? Then Roman Empire started to wave the sword around the room, leaving on the furniture, floor and walls deep scratches and holes. He was screaming fearfully in the unstopped rage. Greece was only standing and observing it, afraid to even move from his spot and get unwanted attention of the ghost. He closed his eyes with horror. Now he was only hearing the sounds of sword and wishing that this whole thing was just a dream.

But suddenly the sound of waving sword stopped and surprised Heracles opened his eyes to see that he was once again alone in his own living room, still hugging broken statue that fell first. He looked at the headless figure in his shaking hands. He knew, he won't fall asleep tonight.

* * *

[1] Greece (however it's vocativus form, so Heracles is called. The nominativus form is: _Graecia_)

[2] Greece, Thanatos called me to Hades.

[3] Greece, I should be in Hades.

[4] So why you aren't?

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's because when I ended with Greece I hadn't any more ideas for next events. I hope this was even only a bit scary.**

**However, if I don't get ANY comment on my stories, I won't post anything - both here and in _Dating with Poland_.**


End file.
